White Christmas
by Ponta Pair Love
Summary: Historias sobre esta pareja ambientada en la Navidad, escrita por diferentes autoras. [Tercera y última autora: Gabbap; Tormenta.]
1. Conquístame si puedes - Iseki

**Notas de Ponta Pair:** ¡Buenas! Venimos con otro pequeño evento, en el cual participaban tanto para portadas y dibujos como con fics :). Si queréis ver los dibujos y demás, id a nuestra página de Facebook. Aunque cabe decir que han participado poquitos.

Pero aquí vamos con el primer fic por mano de **Iseki Higuatari** :)  
Cabe decir que el fic será continuado por la autora en su página de ff, así que seguidla a ella :D!

¡Disfrutarlo!

* * *

 **Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi.**

 **Advertancia: OC**

 **Rated: T y podría cambiar a M en futuros capítulos.**

* * *

" _ **Este Oneshot participa en el evento de navidad de Ponta pair love-castellano 2016"**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Ella sabía lo que quería, deseaba ver un esfuerzo por parte de él, quería que él volviese a ganar su confianza, verlo esforzarse por conseguir conquistarla de nuevo y precisamente eso era lo que expresaba su sonrisa, ella lo estaba retando a conquistarla y ella no se lo pondría fácil.

 _ **Conquístame si puedes**_

 _ **Por: Iseki Higuatari**_

* * *

Su relación había terminado tan mal la última vez que él estuvo en Japón, que ya ni siquiera se consideraba su amiga.

Él había desconfiado de ella, le había dicho que era una cualquiera sin tan siquiera dejarla explicar lo que había pasado ni la razón por la que estaba abrazada a aquel joven que tan sólo intentaba protegerla después de haber sido asaltada por un par de hombres en el parque cercano a su casa.

Ella no se había quedado atrás, también le había gritado, le había echado en cara aquellos años de soledad sin saber nada de él. Dos años enteros sin tan siquiera recibir respuesta a sus cartas o una llamada, ni siquiera en su cumpleaños.

En un principio pensó que estaba ocupado, pero con el paso de los meses se había dado cuenta de la verdad: Ryoma se había olvidado de ella, su vida en Estados Unidos era mucho más importante. Cuando pasó el primer año hasta llegó a pensar que él podía entonces estar con otra persona pese a no haber terminado su relación con ella, y que posiblemente no se comunicaba porque no sabía como decírselo…

Era la primera vez que Sakuno gritaba, por lo general siempre había sido una chica bastante tímida, pero esa vez el dolor pudo más que ella. Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sus lágrimas de agonía bajaban sin parar por sus mejillas.

Su corazón se desgarraba recordando aquellos días en los que esperaba con esperanza saber algo de él, por más pequeño que fuera un mensaje, una carta algo que le dijera que al menos se encontraba bien. Sin embargo, después de varios meses decidió dejar de esperar y aceptar que él la había olvidado finalmente.

No le guardaba rencor por lo sucedido, pero había perdido todas sus ilusiones debido a la enorme pelea que habían tenido. Nunca antes habían peleado de manera tan fuerte, por lo general todos los malos entendidos los superaban rápido. No obstante, su relación no había sobrevivido a su último encuentro. No podía odiarlo, después de todo él había sido su primer novio y una muy linda experiencia, pero así como empezó, también desapareció. Así como llegó, también desapareció.

Ambos habían cambiado, ya no eran los mismos, y por más buenos que fueran los recuerdos que tenía junto a él, aquello que la enamoró de él había desaparecido. La poca comunicación que tenían se había roto, y ese día habían competido por tratar de ganar en quién hacía sufrir más al otro con sus palabras. Así que suponía que a él le había pasado lo mismo y que algo en su relación estaba totalmente roto.

Recordarlo ahora de tres años después su pelea ya no le dolía, había logrado salir adelante gracias a sus amigos cercanos.

Al principio le costaba trabajo admitir que su relación se había terminado, había apostado su vida por en ella, y se había ganado varias discusiones con su abuela por eso. Le había dado todo lo que era, se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, y eso era lo que más rabia le había dado, pero con el paso de los años lo había dejado de lado; ahora cada vez que hablaban de él ya no sentía esas sensaciones enfermizas que aparecían cada vez que lo pensaba, pero ya no se sentía igual, algo en su corazón había cambiado.

Le había costado mucho convertir a Ryoma en un buen recuerdo después de todo lo que pasó. En un principio se encerró en su casa sin ver a nadie, y no quería salir más que para ir al colegio. Sus amigos la describían como una persona muerta en vida, que no dormía, apenas comía, y que no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie.

—¡Ya basta, Sakuno! —protestó Tomoka intentando hacerla entrar en razón—. Entiendo que Ryoma te dijo cosas horribles, pero la vida sigue, y así como él se fue de nuevo y esta siguiendo adelante sin ti, tu también tendrás que hacerlo sin él. ¡Ya basta de echarte a morir por él! Es hora de levantarse y salir, conocer otros chicos y vivir una vida normal de nuevo, ya lo has llorado mucho, él no lo vale.

Le hizo caso a su amiga, y poco a poco pudo salir adelante; su amiga, los principiantes y todo el equipo de tennis de Seigaku la habían ayudado a salir adelante, e incluso había salido con alguno que otro chico, pero ninguno era como él, así que terminaba por rechazarlos a todos.

Con el tiempo y gracias al apoyo de su abuela y los demás pudo levantarse y regresar a ser la Sakuno que todos conocían. Ryoma no había sido tan mal novio después de todo, él había intentado dar lo mejor de si mientras estuvo con ella… aunque su frialdad no se hubiese ido del todo, la timidez y ternura de Sakuno lo complementaban.

Él le había ayudado a mejorar en tennis, la había apoyado en todo momento y la consolaba cada vez que se sentía triste. Ahora ese era el recuerdo que ella deseaba guardar de su relación, quería olvidarse de aquellas horribles palabras y guardar a Ryoma Echizen entre sus recuerdos como la persona que fue mientras estuvo a su lado.

Él pronto estaría de regreso, había escuchado el rumor por parte de Momo y Eiji, quienes no dejaban de hablar emocionados sobre el tema y estaban planeando hacer una fiesta de recibimiento para él en cuanto llegara a Japón.

El corazón de Sakuno latía intranquilo cada día con miedo de volverlo a encontrar y que aquellos sentimientos que creía muertos, renacieran en su interior. No sabía si estaba realmente estaba lista para verlo de nuevo. Estaba confundida, no sabía como sentirse, ¿debía sentirse triste o ansiosa? ¿qué debía sentir si llegaba a verlo algún día?

—Ryusaki-chan, ¿en verdad no quieres acompañarnos al aeropuerto? —preguntaba Eiji cuando el día por fin llegó—. Pensé que te gustaría verlo después de tanto tiempo.

—Estoy segura —murmuró después de dudarlo un instante—. Es mejor dejar las cosas tal como están antes de que empeoren aún más.

—¡Vamos Sakuno! —insistió Tomoka tomándola del brazo—. Ustedes dos terminaron hace varios años, tal vez esta vez puedan sentarse a hablar y ser amigos… o al menos puedan hablar sin gritarse esta vez. Ya ambos son adultos deberían poder tener una conversación más o menos decente.

—Lo siento, pero no será hoy —respondió tomando sus cosas para empezar a caminar hacia su casa.

La miraron irse en silencio, tal vez no era el momento para que hablaran, pero estaban seguros de que pronto tendrían que hacerlo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo…

 **(…)**

Estaba cansado, había pasado 14 largas horas en el avión de camino a Japón cuando este por fin tocaba tierra.

Llevaba varios años sin saber nada de sus amigos, desde aquel día que partió la última vez a Estados Unidos no había vuelto a escribirle a ninguno y mucho menos llamado.

Sentía su corazón latir incómodo en su pecho, después de varios años tal vez ese día la vería nuevamente. No sabía como debía actuar, ni mucho menos que decirle, después de aquella discusión no había vuelto a saber nada de ella.

Después de aquella noche en su cumpleaños con de una de las hermanas de un compañero de equipo, no fue capaz de contestar las cartas ni llamadas que su anterior novia le hacia. La culpabilidad y el miedo le impedían contestarle.

Sabía que ella lo conocía y sabría que algo no iba bien; ella se daría cuenta y entonces tendría que contarle lo que había pasado ese día y su relación terminaría; no obstante, después de aquella noche, tuvo un periodo de confusión duante el cual tuvo una doble relación, una en el lugar donde estaba y la otra en Japón. Su relación en Estados Unidos no duró mucho, tan sólo un par de meses le bastaron para darse cuenta de lo que realmente quería, pero ya era demasiado tarde; no podía con la culpa y el arrepentimiento que sentía por haber engañado a la mujer que amaba.

Una vez sus familiares decidieron regresar a Japón de visita, no quería decirle a nadie que había regresado, deseaba darle una sorpresa a su novia después de casi dos años de no hablar tan si quiera con ella. Sin embargo, cuando la vio en la calle abrazada de otro chico la rabia se apoderó de él y de sus palabras; su corazón se estrujó en su pecho causándole un dolor indescriptible. El orgullo del gran Ryoma Echizen estaba siendo pisoteado, y eso no pensaba perdonárselo; él se había sentido culpable y miserable por haberla engañado y ahí frente a sus ojos estaba ella abrazada a otro.

Caminó rápidamente al otro lado de la calle y cuando por fin llegó donde se encontraban los jóvenes, empujó con fuerza al chico que abrazaba a su novia, quién lo miraba con enojo y a la vez temor.

Tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Ella había intentado acercarse a él, pero la mantuvo lejos y dejó salir todo lo que pensaba en ese momento con palabras frías y crueles, que sencillamente no podía detener.

Ella por su parte también se defendió, nunca la había visto tan distante, tan fría y tan enojada; tanto que no parecía ser ella.

Una vez que resgresó de Estados Unidos después de sus vacacioes, intentó hacer una vida normal en su colegio y las prácticas de tennis tal y como lo hacía antes, pero le fue difícil recuperarse.

No podía echarle la culpa de todo a Sakuno, él se había desaparecido sin decirle nada por dos años, pero su orgullo no le permitía perdonarle el engaño, o al menos eso pensaba en un principio.

Luego de un año pensando sobre la situación, él no le había dejado explicarle lo que había pasado. Se recordaba que cuando la separó de aquel chico, había visto su cara llena de lágrimas y la había visto temerosa. Había pensado que era por haber sido descubierta, pero en esos momentos ya no estaba seguro de nada; no quería pensar mal de ella, después de todo, sabía que Sakuno Ryuzaki no era de las personas que engañaban. Ella era demasiado tímida y honesta como para hacer eso, pero entonces, ¿por qué la encontró abrazada a otro?

Caminó hacia las máquinas de jugos para comprar una Ponta de uva antes de ir a buscar a sus amigos que habían quedado de irlo a buscar.

—¡Ochibi! —gritó Eiji enérgicamente colgándose de su cuello como siempre lo hacia para abrazarlo.

—¡Echizen! —exclamó Momo abrazándolo también alrededor del cuello.

—Sempais, me asfixian —se quejó él luchando porque lo soltaran.

Los miró a cada uno de ellos, no habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que los había visto. Estaba presente todo el equipo de tennis anterior de Seigaku, los novatos y Tomoka Osakada, la mejor amiga de su ex-novia. Sin embargo, a ella no la veía por ninguna parte.

Un dejo de desilusión se apoderó de él por no verla ahí, ¿acaso le había hecho tanto daño que no quería ni volverlo a ver?, ¿tanto daño se habían hecho que ella no era capaz de querer verlo ni siquiera ahora que ya habían pasado tantos años?

Pensaba que tal vez al llegar y verse ahí, podrían hablar y arreglar algunas cosas para que su relación no estuviera tan mal, para al menos poder ser amigos o entablar una tregua, pero ella ni siquiera había llegado.

Su mirada fría no lo había delatado frente a sus amigos, pero si frente a la amiga de la castaña, quien se reía disimuladamente con la mirada puesta en él.

—No vino por si es a quien buscas —dijo sin poder evitar sonar un poco dura—. La lastimaste mucho, y en parte tiene razón, después de lo que pasó yo tampoco hubiera venido.

—No busco a nadie -replicó con expresión indiferente.

 **(...)**

Durante toda la tarde hablaron de trivialidades. No obstante, la ausencia de Sakuno se hacía notoria para todos, salir sin ella era sumamente extraño, especialmente para él, porque cada vez que veía a los sempais ella siempre estaba presente.

Así pasaron los días, y cada vez que intentaban reunir a todo el grupo, Sakuno siempre tenía una nueva excusa para no ir con ellos; si no era un entrenamiento extra de tennis, tenía que salir o quedarse con su abuela, pero siempre estaba ocupada, lo cual no pasó inadvertido ante el ambarino.

Sakuno definitivamente lo estaba evitando, y eso le estaba empezando a pesar. Él tan sólo esperaba encontrarse con ella en algún momento.

Los días continuaron pasando, y de pura casualidad ese día la vio sentada en un columpio del parque. Era de noche y hacia frío, la época de navidad estaba cerca y la nieve empezaba a caer sobre las calles de Japón.

Al principio la miró a la distancia, no sabía si acercarse ni de que manera iniciar una conversación con ella después de tantos años sin verla; Sin embargo, finalmente logró decidirse y caminar con aparente tranquilidad.

—Así que aquí es donde te escondes para no encontrarte conmigo —murmuró una voz detrás suyo—. ¿Por qué estás evitándome, Ryuzaki?

—R-Ryoma-kun -susurró levantándose apresuradamente del columpio donde estaba sentada. Su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, este parecía querer salirse de su lugar, tanto que hasta le dolía y le costaba respirar.

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin que ella pudiese detenerlas, pensaba que ya había superado a Ryoma Echizen, pero apenas él apareció, se quebró, haciendo renacer en ella varios de aquellos sentimientos que creía haber desaparecido con el tiempo. Le hubiera gustado odiarlo y poder gritárselo a la cara, pero verlo le dolía mucho; después de tantos años todavía le dolía todo lo que había pasado. No quería que renacieran aquellos sentimientos que tuvo una vez por él, ya que aunque le costara admitirlo, aún no lo había superado del todo, él aún le podía y mucho más de lo que se había imaginado.

Sentía como su corazón se acerleraba, y como el calor en sus mejillas aumentaba como lo hacía tiempo atrás. Ya no quería estar más tiempo ahí, necesitaba alejarlo, por su propio bien no era. Con una sola mirada bajo los pequeños faroles que iluminaban el parque, había llegado a sentir el mismo nerviosismo que cuando lo conoció.

—T-engo que irme ahora -tartamudeó, pasando por su lado caminando rápidamente— Fue… lindo volver a verte…

Bajó su mirada un tanto decepcionado, no esperaba que fuera tan difícil hablar con ella. Así que cuando pasó junto a él tomó su brazo con suavidad, provocando que ella se detuviera.

—Quédate —le pidió escondiendo su nerviosismo tras su máscara de frialdad—. Creo que es tiempo de que tú y yo hablemos.

Ella lo siguió un tanto dudosa, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenía deseos de saber por qué razón él no había respondido sus cartas o sus llamados; no obstante, parte de ella quería salir corriendo, algo le decía que aquella verdad sería realmente dura.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una banqueta cercana a los columpios.

—¿Y… bien? —preguntó la joven con nerviosismo. Por más que ya fuera una mujer adulta, aún seguía guardando parte de aquella personalidad tímida que la caracterizó en el pasado—. Antes que todo… me gustaría saber la razón de tu ausencia durante aquellos dos años…

—No contestaré eso —replicó simplemente.

Vio como ella se levantó dispuesta a irse. Una pequeña lágrima bajó por la mejilla de su acompañante, quien tenía una mirada melancólica.

—No entiendo… ¿para qué hablar? —murmuró ella débilmente—. Si no puedes ser sincero conmigo… esto no tiene sentido…

—No lo soportarías…

—Pruébame —lo desafió sin mirarlo directamente. Su presencia la intimidaba, pero no dejaría que él lo notara. Él quería hablar, pues ella quería una respuesta a su pregunta y fuera como fuera lo iba a conseguir.

—Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki —respondió esperando que ella regresara a su lugar.

—Adiós entonces.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, comenzando a alejarse del lugar. Tenía que hacer algo, estaba perdiendo probablemente su única oportunidad de hablarle.

—¿¡Qué querías que te dijera!? —le dijo bajando la mirada— ¡Discúlpame porque tomé tanto aquel día que terminé con otra persona en la cama sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado al día siguiente —se denotaba el dolor de su confesión; sin embargo, ella no le dio mucha importancia—. Después de ese día comencé a tener una relación con esa persona. Me confundí, pero aún así sentía algo muy fuerte por ti —se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos, los cuales no paraban de derramar lágrimas, pero ella aún así lo escuchaba en silencio—. No sabía que decirte; para mi tampoco fue fácil, aquella relación se terminó un par de meses después. Ella dijo que quería algo serio, algo que yo no estaba dispuesto a darle y así fue como terminó todo, y entonces a mi padre se le ocurrió venir de vacaciones a Japón, quería darte una sorpresa, pero te vi abrazada a otro en la calle —rumbeó hacia ella, sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado al contarle toda la verdad , que tal vez después ella ya no quisiera volver a verlo nunca más. Incluso que podía llegar a odiarlo—. Sabía que no tenía derecho a reprocharte nada, pero me sentí herido, estaba celoso, y no pensé claramente… pensé que te había perdido y tuve miedo. Perdóname, Sakuno.

Ella guardó silencio, no sabía como actuar frente aquella confesión, no sabía que decirle. Por una parte deseaba golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero su otra parte sabía que eso no valdría la pena, que lo mejor sería simplemente perdonarlo y dejarlo ir.

Las palabras de Ryoma habían sido como una bofetada para su corazón, no sabía como manejarlo, todo aquello la había afectado de mucho más de lo que hubiera pensado en un pasado.

—Supongo que debimos haber terminado antes de que te fueras la primera vez —repuso la joven con una peqeña sonrisa—. Nada de esto habría pasado si hubiéramos terminado la relación antes. El pasado es pasado, Ryoma-kun. No tienes que pedir perdón —su corazón le dolía, haber escuchado la verdad de lo que había pasado era muy doloroso—. Hubiera sido menos doloroso que me lo hubieras dicho antes y no hubieras desaparecido sin decirme nada, nuestra relación hubiera terminado tarde o temprano, así que no hacía diferencia —secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano para levantarse—. Te agradezco que me hayas contado la verdad. Es hora de que regrese a casa, la abuela se preocupará si no llego pronto —sonrió sinceramente deteniéndose—. Yo nunca te engañé si eso querías saber, él era mi amigo, mientras estuvimos juntos nunca tuve algo con alguien más. Fuiste muy importante en mi vida, y tengo un lindo recuerdo de lo nuestro. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Ahora me iré.

Sin decir nada más, la vio desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

 **(…)**

—Convénsela, es tu mejor amiga —le dijo el joven con su característico tono de voz.

—¡No pienso vender a mi mejor amiga! —gritó sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando—. No cuentes conmigo, Ryoma-sama. Ya Sakuno-chan sufrió mucho por tu causa, no puedo hacer algo así.

—Las espero en mi casa el 24 de diciembre —contestó alejándose del lugar, dándole la espalda haciendo una señal de adiós con la mano.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado todo con respecto a Sakuno? Desde aquel encuentro en el parque no había dejado de pensar en ella, en sus reacciones, en las palabras que le había dicho. Percibía como aquellos sentimientos que alguna vez había tenido por ella, habían vuelto a despertar con solo mirarla a la distancia. Tan distinta a la de hace tres años atrás, tan determinada y decidida, tan jodidamente hermosa, y no era que en el pasado no lo hubiese sido, simplemente ahora su figura era mucho más esbelta de lo que recordaba, y su boca tan provocadora, que tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse sobre ella y explorarla ahí mismo.

Recordar los días que había estado junto a ella lograba hacer su vida un poco menos amarga. Mientras estuvo con ella había sido plenamente feliz, y ahora que no estaba con ella sentía un gran vacío, el cual tenía una gran necesidad de ser llenado.

Ahora, luego de tantos años, valoraba todo lo que había tenido una vez, y que ahora no era más que un hermoso recuerdo.

Caminó hacia su casa, ahora que había podido contarle a Sakuno lo sucedido, sentía que un gran peso había salido de sus hombros y que parte de aquel sentimiento de culpa había desaparecido. Sin embargo, algo extraño sintió en su corazón al haberla hecho llorar de aquella forma.

Entró a su casa dejó sus raquetas en el pasillo y se dirigió a ver la televisión, ya después llevaría sus cosas a su habitación como solía hacerlo.

Cuando estaban terminando de ver un partido de tennis, su padre comenzó a cambiar los canales de televisión sin detenerse en ninguno, lo cual en tiempos anteriores le hubiese molestado, pero ahora estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que hasta su padre se sorprendió al no escuchar ninguna queja.

—Aquí esta pasando algo extraño —afirmó Nanjiro— ¡Hey, muchacho! —agitó una mano frente a su cara— ¡Hey!

—Ya déjame en paz, Oyashi —protestó saliendo de su ensoñación.

—¡No soy viejo! —se quejó el hombre—. Ahora… ¿se puede saber que te pasa? Hoy estás extraño…

—No te lo diré —respondió simplemente, dirigiéndose al pasillo para tomar sus raquetas antes de finalmente ir a su habitación.

—¡Oh, vamos! —insistía el hombre.

—Mada mada dane, Oyashi.

—Ya no me tiene respeto —protestó el hombre con indignación.

—Nunca te lo ha tenido —se burló su esposa desde la cocina—. Tal vez de niño lo tenía un poco, pero ahora ya es todo un hombre.

—Sólo quería saber que pasaba —dijo fingiendo inocencia.

—Por sino lo recuerdas, estamos en terreno sencible —mencionó Rinko como quien habla del clima—. La última vez que estuvimos aquí fue un desastre. Tal vez se la encontró y simplemente estar aquí aviva el recuerdo. Él la quiso mucho, y el haber terminado con ella fue difícil para él.

—No entiendo que tienen que ver los recuerdos y el volverse a encontrar con la cara que tenía hace un rato.

—Supongo que aún guarda algunos sentimientos por ella —dijo la mujer suspirando. Sabía que a su esposo había que explicarle las cosas con detalle como a un niño—. Si volvieron a verse, lo más seaprobable sea que intentó hablarle o algo parecido y eso pudo haber despertado algo en él. Ya sabes que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. Después de todo, ella fue su primer amor, siempre sentirá algo especial por ella.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver que sea su primer amor y eso de las cenizas —confesó el hombre rascándose la barbilla como si estuviese analizando lo dicho por su mujer.

—Si no fuera así, en este momento yo estaría quien sabe donde y Ryoma ni siquiera hubiera nacido.

—Eres cruel, mujer —dijo para dar por terminada la conversación, volviendo a concentrarse en la televisión.

 **(...)**

-No sé como me dejé convencer por ti, Tomo-chan -protestaba Sakuno, caminando al lado de su mejor amiga. -Sabes que Ryoma-kun no tiende a celebrar su cumpleaños, mucho menos la Navidad. Si esta haciendo una fiesta en su casa no creo que sea sólo con esas intensiones…

-Él tampoco la esta pasando bien -mencionó la muchacha. -Te ha estado buscando durante días, tal vez sería mejor que pudieran hablar.

-Ya escuché lo que él tenía que decirme -respondió intentando no llorar. -Me contó lo que pasó y como se sentía, y yo… no puedo perdonarle lo que hizo.

-¡Vamos Sakuno! -la animó su amiga. -¡Vamos a una fiesta después de todo! Solo mantente lejos de él.

La castaña dio un último suspiro de resignación, sabía que no lograría convencer a su mejor amiga de dejarla regresar a su casa.

El camino se le hizo eterno y no podía evitar pensar que haber aceptado la invitación había sido un completo error. Ver de nuevo a Ryoma después de aquella noche sería algo difícil; sus palabras aún eran recientes y el corazón aún le dolía. Sabía que no sería capaz de curar esas heridas ni en unas cuantas noches y sin embargo ahí estaba, camino a su casa...

Juntas saludaron a los ex-miembros del club de tennis de Seigaku, quienes ya se encontraban en el lugar radiantes y felices.

—¡Ryusaki-chan! —la llamó Eiji rodeándole los hombros—. ¡Que bueno poder reunirnos! ¡Después de tanto tiempo podemos estar todos juntos!

—Echizen estará feliz de que hayas venido —dijo Momoshiro sonriendo, con un enorme plato de comida en la mano.

—Ryusaki… —con solo escuchar su voz, pegó un gran brinco por la sorpresa. No esperaba que él se acercara por detrás.

—R-Ryoma-kun —saludó la joven algo intimidada—. Feliz cumpleaños —le entregó una pequeña caja cuadrada de madera.

Tenía que admitirlo, se sentía nerviosa, herida y hasta confundida. No estaba preparada para verlo aún, tan solo el escuchar su voz tan cerca le povocaba unas ganas inmensas de llorar y se había prometido que no lo haría, no podía mostrar que aún le importaba, ni dejarlo sacar provecho de eso. Tuvo suerte que Tomoka hubiera estado cerca observándolo todo, ya que al ver la reacción de su amiga, la apartó del lugar en un instante.

Ryoma maldijo por lo bajo, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era a la amiga metiche de su ex-novia. Estaba molesto por la interrupción, pero tampoco la seguiría por toda su casa, su orgullo no le permitiría hacerlo. No obstante, eso no quería decir que la fuera a perder de vista; no despegaría sus ojos de ella, estaba atento a cada mínimo detalle de ella a la distancia pues pasaron la mayor parte de la velada separados; no le había permitido acercarse a Sakuno ni un solo centímetro. Pensaba que había perdido su oportunidad de hablarle aquella noche, pero entonces vino el momento más esperado para todos, el brindis antes de los fuegos artificiales.

Sakuno tomó una copa, que poseía unas hermosas estrellas doradas grabadas en ella. Su sontenido era un shot de tequila con gelatina de fresa, el cual se veía apetecible, decorado con un trozo de cáscara de limón y alrededor de la copa, lo que se asemejaba a escarcha de color verde.

—¡Por el Ochibi! —gritó Eiji lavantando su copa.

Todos levantaron sus copas, chocándolas unas con otras; sin embargo, cuando la de Ryoma chocó con la de ella, una sonrisa desafiante cruzó por la boca de la joven, quien tomó despacio de su copa.

Ella sabía lo que quería, deseaba ver un esfuerzo por parte de él, quería que él volviese a ganar su confianza, verlo esforzarse por conseguir conquistarla de nuevo y precisamente eso era lo que expresaba su sonrisa, ella lo estaba retando a conquistarla y ella no se lo pondría fácil.

Ryoma sonrió arrogante aceptando el reto, después de todo, él era un Echizen; tenía su orgullo, y aunque estaba seguro de que tendría que esforzarse mucho para reparar lo que se había roto en su relación, estaba dispuesto a cumplir con el reto. No se rendiría tan fácilmente.

El cielo estrellado fue iluminado por los primeros fuegos artificiales, y ambos jóvenes desviaron su mirada hacia el. Aquel cielo lleno de luces de colores, la hacía sentir tranquila, le daba la esperanza para creer que un amor tan grande podía volver a renacer, si el dolor y las heridas llegaban a sanar de la manera correcta. Quería creer que él en verdad aprovecharía la oportunidad que le había brindado, y que esta vez finalmente podrían tener un historia feliz juntos, sin tener que volver a separarse nunca más.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado n_n ¿a qué no era lo que esperaban? XDDD**

 **Pero no para todos la Navidad es una buena época, también hay Navidades tristes llenas de oscuridad, y otras llenas de matices grises con promesas de cambiar a blanco o a negro dependiendo de las acciones que se tomen.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.  
**

 **Atte: Iseki.**

P.D. Ponta Pair: **La continuación** seguirá en **su perfil** =)


	2. Retazos de ingenuidad - Katte

¡Buenas! Aquí traemos la segunda historia :) Esperamos que la disfrutéis, y hacédselo saber a la autora dejando vuestra opinión, ¡siempre es agradable leerlos!

* * *

 **Autor: Katte Turner.**

 _Este drabble participa en el evento de navidad de la página Ponta pair love-castellano 2016._

* * *

 **Retazos de ingenuidad**

Ryoma se acomodó el abrigo y caminó sin prisa hacia su destino. Esa noche, la ciudad resplandecía en luces de todos colores con motivo de las festividades. Él, otrora ajeno a las celebraciones, pronto se vio inmerso en el mundo de los obsequios; todo debido a que llevaba cuatro meses saliendo con la tímida de Ryuzaki.

En algún punto de su adolescencia se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía arrítmico en su pecho y sus dedos no reaccionaban a sus ondas cerebrales al verla, y sentía que algo le faltaba cuando ella no estaba; y fue en ese momento en que tomó las riendas del asunto y decidió hacer algo al respecto.

La entrenadora Ryuzaki no se sorprendió al verlo frente a su puerta, incluso sabiendo el receso en el que se encontraba la temporada de tenis. Ella lo dejó pasar, y cuando llamó a su nieta, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de suficiencia al verlos: él, rascándose la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo, y ella roja como un tomate debido a la vergüenza.

Tan solo momentos después, Ryoma acercó con lentitud su mano al rostro prístino de Sakuno y acortó toda distancia en un beso pausado.

Ese día, su historia de amor había comenzado. Y hoy, después de varios meses de relación, iban a celebrar su primera navidad juntos. Y a pesar de que era un sentimiento nuevo, Ryoma no estaba nervioso en absoluto. Lo que crecía en su pecho a favor de Ryuzaki le daba la seguridad de que todo saldría bien.

Así las cosas, Ryoma llegó a las 9 en punto al lugar de encuentro: el vasto parque del distrito. El lugar, como era de esperarse, estaba atestado de parejas, pues el atractivo era innegable: animales gigantes hechos de alambre grueso y rodeados de luces navideñas. El reno y el muñeco de nieve eran los más cotizados entre los pasantes.

A pesar de conocer a Sakuno mucho más de lo que lo hacía cuando solo eran compañeros de colegio, se sorprendió de verla llegar a la hora; normalmente ella se perdería entre la multitud y llegaría quince minutos tarde intentando dar con el lugar exacto. Sin embargo, esa noche ella fue anormalmente puntual. Ryoma estuvo a punto de sonreír hasta que vio el semblante de su novia.

—¿Qué pasa? —La preocupación se traspasó a su tono de voz, y la pregunta terminó por desplazar el tan esperado saludo.

Sentada en una de las tantas banca de madera que había en la arboleda, Sakuno parpadeó un par de veces, casi desorientada, y en sus ojos cobrizos se reflejó consternación.

—Ryuzaki —insistió Ryoma al ver que su novia no contestaba.

—L-lo siento, Ryoma-kun —soltó la muchacha—. Es que…

Él esperó a que Ryuzaki se recompusiera y, cuando lo hizo, la escuchó atentamente.

—Mi regalo —musitó apenas audible.

Ryoma no entendía nada. ¿Qué podía ser tan grave con su regalo como para que Sakuno estuviera así? Pero cuando ella habló, los ojos del muchacho ambarino se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—N-no es suficientemente bueno…

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y, a continuación, la comisura de sus labios se alzó levemente. Por fortuna, su novia aún mantenía retazos de esa ingenuidad que lo había cautivado.

—Ryuzaki, el regalo no importa —dijo para calmarla. Y era verdad. Cualquier cosa que se hiciera de corazón valía.

Solo segundos después, vio que sus palabras surtieron efecto, pues ella se restregó los ojos y sacó de su bolso un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo navideño.

—Feliz navidad, Ryoma-kun.

Él, ansioso y curioso a partes iguales, se deshizo de la envoltura para encontrarse con un una fotografía de ambos enmarcada en un retrato de madera. La instantánea fue capturada por su padre en un intento casi desesperado de conservar una imagen de su hijo y su novia.

Ryoma sonrió con genuina felicidad y, sin mediar aviso, estampó sus labios contra los rosados de Ryuzaki. Ella al instante se azoró. Era increíble que pensara que a él no le gustaría un regalo como ese.

Tan ingenua. Tan pura.

—Muchas gracias —musitó el muchacho, incapaz de decir nada más. Guardó el retrato en el interior de su abrigo y luego procedió a sacar su regalo. Al abrirlo, Sakuno dejó escapar un chillido.

—¡Ryoma-kun!

En una caja de terciopelo azul reposaba una delgada pulsera plateada. Ryoma la sacó y se la colocó en la muñeca izquierda a una Sakuno que destilaba emoción.

—Feliz navidad, Ryuzaki.

Ella dejó escapar un extraño quejido para luego abrazarlo intensamente. Al final, se había preocupado por nada.

—Escuché que hay un reno perdido en el parque —comentó Ryoma de repente, con total naturalidad.

Sakuno lo miró extrañada por un segundo, pero casi de inmediato captó a lo que se refería.

—Y brilla mucho —replicó ella con una sonrisa.

Mientras caminaban hacia la atracción principal, con sus manos entrelazadas con firmeza, Ryoma confirmó el sentimiento inicial. Su navidad fue todo un éxito, y quería que se repitiera por mucho tiempo más.


	3. Tormenta - Gabbap

Tercer y último oneshot :) a manos de la autora **Gabbap**.

¡Esperamos que lo disfruteis!

* * *

Universo Alterno

 _Pensamientos_

* * *

 **Tormenta**

 _ **"Apenas cruzó la mirada con ella, sabía que algo andaba mal"**_

"Kotoko" era un lugar armonioso. Tal vez se debía al aroma dulzón que se escapaba del horno que cocinaba tantas galletas y pasteles o quizás, de la amabilidad que gozaba su esposa para tratar a los clientes.

Siempre había sido acogedor y tranquilo.

Cuando había surgido la idea de una pastelería, no consiguió el apoyo que se esperaba; sus padres seguían convencidos que aquel camino no aseguraría su futuro. ¡Y ni hablar de los miles obstáculos que les presentaron los bancos en cuanto pedía algún crédito!

Pero la perseverancia junto al ánimo de su mujer, hicieron de su sueño una realidad.

Su mujer...

Seguía afirmando con seguridad que aquella mujer era un ángel que había bajado de los cielos, que Dios seguramente le había mandado para hacer feliz su tan fría y gris vida. El tiempo, le había enseñado que mientras más uno estaba con el amor de su vida más dichoso se sentía en su día a día.

— Oye viejo -Miró con recelo a su yerno. Se arrepentía del día en que le había tomado tanto cariño hasta el punto de no darle importancia a su sufijo carente de respeto alguno. Suspiró al ver a su hija encaramada al cuello masculino - ¿qué te traerá Santa para esta noche?

Su tono de voz insinuador mostró las intenciones del muchacho para bromear con él. Pero en esos momentos, él tenía otros planes.

— El niño Dios me dio el mejor regalo hace más de 25 años -Habló tierno, su esposa lo miró con la misma I tenacidad y cariño que sus ojos castaños le habían brindado desde hacía bastantes años.

— ¡Ryoma-sama! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! -Cerró los ojos aturdido, aún se preguntaba de donde su hija había sacado la voz tan chillona y escandalosa.

Suspiró cansado, los jóvenes habían dañado su momento romántico junto a su esposa. Resopló cuando vio que ella ya no le prestaba atención y felicitaba al dichoso cumpleañero.

— ¿Queda tiempo para hacer un dulce personalizado? -Miró con suspicacia los ojos ámbares y se confundió.

Aquel no parecía ser el rostro de un cumpleañero, lo tenía desencajado. Emanaba preocupación, podía ver su cuerpo tensarse debajo de su chaqueta, sus dedos toqueteaban el vidrio que los separaba de los clientes, su cabello estaba despeinado... Pero sus ojos, sus ojos describían una ansiedad que hasta a él le inquietaba.

Se molestó, iba a hablar pero su esposa se adelantó.

— Para la familia siempre hay chance -Comentó y él resopló. Todos los presentes sabían que a él no le gustaba Ryoma Echizen pero la mirada de su esposa fue suficiente. Y las palabras -lo haremos, venlo a buscar en la tarde -

Se dirigió a la cocina a regañadientes, ninguno de sus empleados estaba disponible para hacer un miserable dulce y, analizando las circunstancias, era mejor que él hiciera su trabajo. Comenzó a amasar la mezcla mientras resoplaba. Fuera quien fuera, de igual manera todos los años pasaba lo mismo, llegaba alguien que a última hora realizaba algún pedido. ¡Joder! ¡Qué mal hábito de la sociedad por dejar todo a último momento! Y su esposa, con el corazón tan noble que tenía, no dejaría a nadie sin su pastel de navidad...Y menos si era un cumpleañero.

Con sus veintitantos años de experiencia en el "mundo dulce", se le hacían fáciles los profiteroles, tartaletas, milhojas, óperas y todos los dulces fríos que le pudieran. Por eso a nadie la sorprendió lo rápido que había hecho aquel trabajo; excepto por aquel novato, que lo miraba estupefacto mientras aun decoraba su dulce y temblaba con la manga en mano.

Al salir de la cocina, volvió a su sitio perfecto, personas contestas disfrutando de sus servicios mientras su esposa atendía amablemente junto a su hija y su yerno. Ese día había sido mucho más fríos que los demás de ese mes, los rayos del sol se asomaban por las ventanas, delicados y traslúcidos, como si desearan brindar más de su brillo para lograr calentar aquella tarde fría.

La nieve afuera caía tan levemente, que parecía que llovían miles de pedazo de cristales. Parecía ser la tarde perfecta.

Y entonces llegó.

De golpe, deprisa, agitada, llorosa, ruborizada, temblando y desesperada. Su segunda hija había llegado como una tormenta y apenas cruzó la mirada con ella, supo que algo andaba mal.

— ¡Saku! -Su hija, obviamente, fue la primera en acudir a ella, eran mejores amigas de igual modo - ¡estás ardiendo!

Aquello le preocupó abrió el vidrio que los separaba de los clientes para recibirla y entonces, entendió la cara desencajada de Echizen.

— A ver -Su mujer, al igual que él, se acercó preocupada - ¡niña mía tienes fiebre!

Su mujer fue en busca de alguna medicina mientras él la sentaba en una silla disponible. La analizó, seguía igual de agitada y podía afirmar que tenía la misma mirada angustiada que la de Echizen.

— Lo olvidé Tomoka ¡lo olvidé por completo! -Decía entre sollozos y temblores.

— Niña mía, eso no importa ahora ¿cómo pudiste salir así? -Le había dicho él, preocupado y molesto al mismo tiempo.

— Olvidé su cumpleaños -Ella ya había comenzado a llorar. Su esposa le había brindado la pastilla junto a un vaso de agua.

— Eso no importa más que tu salud -Había hablado grueso y demandante, dando a entender que estaba enrabiado con eso - es una locura hacer eso

— Bueno papá -Cruzó los brazos esperando la defensa de su hija. Siempre había sido así - cuando peleas con tu pareja un día, no le hablas por otros tantos y en su cumpleaños no le felicitas... Y viviendo bajo el mismo techo -

— ¡Me va a odiar! -Estalló en llantos y su hija la abrazó.

— Quizás para ustedes no tenga importancia pero nosotras las mujeres queremos que hasta el detalle más insignificante sea perfecto para ustedes

— Y es su cumpleaños -Esta vez habló su esposa - y aunque a él no le importara o ni le interesara, nosotras siempre estaremos atentas de dar algún detalle en esas fechas -Su esposa besó la frente de la castaña y volvió a él - porque nos importa

— Papá -Sakuno no lo miró con ojos llorosos, llenos de desesperación y esperanza.

 _Demonios..._

Cuando se trataba de "su niña" ni él ni su esposa podían negarle algo. Desde que la conocen a sus cinco años, siendo la confidente y hermana leal de su hija; el haber la acompañado cuando sus padres murieron a la edad de diez y el quitarla a madurar. Ella y su hija eran las niñas de sus ojos.

Decidió hacerle una caja de sorpresas, repleta de galletas, bombones y demás dulces secos. Todo recién sacado del horno.

Al terminarlo y entregárselo... Justo cuando vio aquella sonrisa esperanzadora en el rostro ruborizado, supo que la vida ya le había dado su regalo de navidad. Entre lágrimas, temblores y una fiebre que había sido controlada a medias, le había regalado una sonrisa de agradecimiento sincero.

Y debía admitir, que de esas quedaban muy pocas.

Y de nuevo... Otra tormenta se avecinó al lugar. Tragó en seco al igual que aquellos que también se percataron de la tormenta.

—Niña mía -Su esposa habló con serenidad -está anocheciendo, tú estás enferma... Creo que ya es hora de que te manches

Y lo hizo sin dudar, como un perrito obediente. Sin antes despedirse, todos le desearon fortaleza, ya que ella suerte nunca tenía, junto a un apapacho y el respectivo "Feliz Navidad"

— Nadie le dijo que Ryoma acababa de salir

— Y es mejor así querida, mándale un texto a él

Esperaba que aquellas dos tormentas pudieran calmarse.

O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O.

 _... Frío..._

Sus manos heladas no conseguían calor alguno bajo aquel abrigo, sus temblores no cesaban, su cara ardía, su nariz la sentía ahogada y sus labios se habían partidos de tanto morderlos.

 _... Frío..._

Era una idiota. ¿Cómo pudo alejarse de esa manera? ¿Cómo había logrado ser tan indiferente como él? ¿Hasta el punto de hacerlo sentir despreciable? ¿Cómo permitió que él se le arrodillara pedirle perdón? Cuando él solo le había dicho la verdad en la pelea que tuvieron.

 _... Frío..._

El que le hubiera dicho que la amaba, por primera vez, entre gritos y en una pelea. No había sido procesado de la mejor manera por ella. Tampoco había ayudado mucho el alcohol que tenían sus cuerpos en ese momento, ni los celos absurdos que tenía él por un amigo de la universidad que ella tenía. No había sido el mejor momento. ¿Qué creería él ahora? Que ella no lo amaba...Y había olvidado su cumpleaños.

 _... Frío... Mierda..._

Su teléfono vibró, casi acompasándose al temblor de su cuerpo. Vio el nombre brillar en la pantalla y colgó automáticamente. Estaba demasiado asustada como para escucharlo.

~Tch -Paró en seco y subió la mirada. Su novio estaba a unos metros despaldas a ella. Su corazón se detuvo y sintió que su cuerpo casi colapsaba. Logró retomar el control antes que sus piernas cedieran a su peso.

Lo vio alejarse rápido. Estaba mucho más adelantado que ella.

Debía estar enfurecido con ella. Se había escapado de la casa en la mañana, aún sabiendo cómo estaba y sabiendo que él le había ordenado no salir bajo ninguna circunstancia, por su propia salud. Suspiró cansada, la fiebre estaba en su punto más alto, sabía que si intentaba derretir los diminutos copos de nieve que caían en su cuerpo lo haría. Trató de caminar lo más rápido que pudo.

Tenía frío. Se sentía terrible, por fuera y por dentro. No podía creer cuan tonta había sido. Y, en realidad, se esperaba lo peor por parte de Ryoma.

 _Me terminará y me odiará. ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!_

Un muro detuvo los pensamientos y entonces colapsó...

~Tonta Ryuzaki -Habló bajo mientras la cargaba.

Corrió con ella en brazos por unos minutos hasta llegar a la casa. La despojó de su ropa y comenzó a realizarle los cuidados adecuados para bajarle aquella fiebre. Y fue unas horas después, que lo logró.

Escuchaba el tintineo de las canciones que se escuchaban en otras casas, él acariciaba el cabello rojizo mientras se bebía una taza de chocolate y degustaba una que otra galleta.

—Lo siento -La escuchó y encontró ambos ojos rubíes mirándolo con arrepentimiento.

Él se acercó a ella y la besó. Su corazón estalló por unos segundos y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda hacía ya una semana que no sentía ningún contacto piel a piel de ella.

— Te amo -Le dijo ella y él sonrió de lado arrogante.

—Lo sé -La vio hacer un puchero y besó su frente.

— Debe ser el peor cumpleaños de tu vida -Él negó mientas se alejaba. Volvió a tomar chocolate y le enseñó una galleta antes de metérsela a la boca. Ella sonrió y suspiró.

— Tengo galleta

— Siento no haberte comprado un pastel -Dijo decepcionada - hubiera dado todo para

— Lo podemos solucionar -La interrumpió y buscó el dulce que había comprado en la panadería para entregárselo a ella - tu favorito -

Ambos rieron mientras prendía una vela y la colocaba encima del dulce. Negó la cabeza anonadado por lo irónico de la situación, él que detestaba ese momento en que le cantaban cumpleaños y pisaban su tonta, aceptaba gustoso el que ella lo hiciera. Entendió que las cosas si valían la pena hacerlas cuando se trataba de la persona indicada. La besó mientras le susurraba muy por lo bajo sus sentimientos.

— Feliz cumpleaños Ryoma-kun

— Feliz navidad Ryuzaki

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por participar y a vosotros por leer! ¡Os esperamos en un futuro evento!


End file.
